


Informed Consent

by Em_is_here



Series: A Slipper Lost and Found [3]
Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex Education, informed consent is the only valid consent you guys, wedding nighty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Edward ensures Ella is informed before consent.





	Informed Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I wont lie, i got the basic idea for the first chapter from a fic that Her_Royal_Majestrix said she wanted to write - the fairy godmother giving Ella some tasteful advice and the idea refused to leave my head. It was also the easiest way to ensure that the girl's consent was truly informed. I did however change "tasteful advice" to "pretty explicit sex education" and the fairy godmother to a random servant oc who might show up again as i liked her.
> 
> However i did not actually ask their permission to use their ideas, so if they want me to remove the first chapter i definitely will.
> 
> Alright, now that the disclaimers are out of the way. Have some sex education.

It was the day after the wedding. 

Their “wedding night” hadn’t been what she was expecting. The little she had heard from the women around her, wedding nights were both special and scary. Then chatter from the servants in the short time that she stayed in the palace between Edward finding her (John really, but they had all pretended that it was Edward who found her on his own, by request of John) and being sent away by the King telling her that the consummation of a royal marriage was watched by the courtiers, to ensure that the marriage was actually consummated, and therefore legal.

So imagine her surprise when Edward had pulled her aside and had told her of his plan. They would only pretend to consummate their marriage in front of the court, but he would wait until she was ready, and came to him. 

Ella agreed instantly, she wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do, and it would be far easier to learn when she and Edward were alone, and allowed all the time they needed.

It was surprisingly easy to fool the courtiers, as Edward knew what to do. The courtiers dispersed and Edward kissed her forehead, whispered sweet nothings into her ear and pulled her close to his chest. They both fell asleep seconds later after having such a full day. 

Ella was determined to demystify the whole subject, so she went to Edward, begged his absence from his father’s council and they took a walk.

“My love, I have no idea what to do. In regards to my wifely duties?” She cringed slightly about the clumsy wording.

“I confess; I am not surprised. People are rather… oblique… when it comes to this. Would you like to talk to a woman about this? A trusted servant, perhaps. None of the older women would have believed our charade last night. I could send one of them to you, if you would like.” 

“If you give me a name, I can go find them myself.” She looked at him expectantly.

“Elizabeth would be the best for the information you are looking for. She has four children and was in charge of and looked after the children of all the servants who couldn’t work themselves while their parents were busy. She always turned a blind eye when I joined her group, even though I wasn’t supposed to. That group was how I met John”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you, love. Go back to you father, I’ll leave you to think up an excuse for us.”

Ella found her way into the servant’s wing, and followed the audible children’s laughter, coming across a large group of young children; no older than 12, no younger than 3; the youngest were crowded around her, watching her instructions, the oldest already at the task, which was … Ella leaned a little so she could see over the shoulder of one child… shelling peas. A good skill, this twelve year old was much better than she had ever been. 

Her musings were broken by a sharp “Have you been sent here to spy, or are you here to do something useful?”

“Are you Elizabeth?” 

“To some. What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you, ask some questions. After your classes, of course.”

“About?”

“Things not appropriate for children.”

Her expression softened “The little ones will go back to their parents in a few hours. I can come find you then? But you’re welcome to stay, if you would like.” A little girl, she looked to be about six, whispered into Elizabeth’s ear. She turned to the girl and asked softly “are you sure?” The girl nodded, looked up at Ella for a split second, and hid herself in Elizabeth’s skirts. The woman smiled, and placed a protective hand onto the back of her head. 

“Your highness, my apologies. I was not expecting you.”

“Ella, please. You wouldn’t be; I was told of your existence only a half hour ago by my husband. And I would love to stay; I have never been able to shell peas properly”

She sat with Elizabeth several hours, learning and teaching where she could, helping the littlest with their knives. She found that she rather enjoyed the work and the company. The children’s hijinks made her laugh, as did Elizabeth’s exasperation. 

After the children had all been collected, Ella was finally able to ask Elizabeth the questions she had found her for.

“I’m afraid, is the problem. I don’t know what to expect, or what to do. I’ve heard tell that it hurts, and you get nothing out of it, that it’s best just to lay back and pretend the whole thing is happening. But Edward is acting like it will be entirely different? I’m just so confused.”

“Oh, dearie. I can understand why you are so confused, it certainly doesn’t help that no one talks about anything without three layers of metaphor. How much do you know? For certain.”

“Not much at all. I know that it can lead to children, but beyond that, nothing.”

“OK. So. ‘it’ is called sex. Or ‘making love’ or copulating or coitus, depending on how fancy you want to be. Between animals, it is usually referred to as mating. It leads to children through the mixing of the father and mother. Not sure how that happens, will of God I suppose. 

“You have a hole between your legs. Actually three holes. One for urine, one for excrement and one for sex. Theoretically you can use the excrement hole for sex, but that’s called sodomy, and is illegal. The hole is called a vagina medically, but can be referred to as a bunch of other things which we will not go into here. 

“He has something called a penis. It’s basically a stick that goes into a vagina. Repeatedly within a session, ideally. He also has testicles, two of them slightly behind his penis. Not sure what they do either. Sex can refer to penetrative – penis in vagina, sodomy – the previously mentioned penis in anus, oral – mouth and genitalia (that’s penis, testicles and vagina) and manual – hand and genitals. 

“It might hurt the first time, and there might be a little bleeding as well, but an active woman like you probably won’t bleed. Edward should go slowly, and make sure that you are aroused enough before proceeding. Tell him what feels good and what doesn’t. Otherwise, play it by ear and come back to me if you have any more specific questions. And for the love of all the saints, make sure it is pleasurable for you as well as him.”

The two women hugged and Ella retreated back to her chamber. 

When the time came, she gathered up all her courage and went to him.

“I am ready”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to remind you that this was based entirely off of 18th Century knowledge, but using modern words. Please don't come to fanfictions for sex education, most of it is inaccurate. I tried my best here but also of note:
> 
> Have safe sex - protection in the form of birth control if possible, condoms, dental dams, gloves. There are other more comprehensive lists elsewhere, but the NHS is pretty good at publishing that kind of stuff. There is also a brilliant youtube channel called Sexplanations that is literally all about sexual health and education. It is a wonderful source of knowledge and Dr. Lindsay Doe is incredible, never talks down to the watcher and is very good at wielding a metaphor when necassary.


End file.
